


Dream [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Gakushuu Asano doesn’t live to be sixteen years old.Three minutes to the start of the new year, his phone buzzes with sweet-sixteens sent too early. He steps over the edge of the twentieth storey of a nondescript office building, and he starts awake on his bed just as the clock strikes midnight, bringing in the new year and Gakushuu Asano’s fifteenth birthday.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dream [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643276) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 



[Dream 31:43](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Fb6B8Ny_6nN5Xejpxm8lXfzK9lOMPhJO/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
